Excess subsurface water can be detrimental for farmers. For example, excess water can compact the soil, which can exclude oxygen, inhibit root development and/or allow shallow root development, and may stunt crop growth. Furthermore, excess water may cause muddy conditions, in which farm equipment may spin and further damage the ground.
Field drainage tile may typically include perforated corrugated plastic pipe. When placed underground, water may enter the perforations of the tile. Furthermore, tile may be laid in a sloping position. Thereby, water entering the tile may be drained down-slope and away from the field. In this manner, excess water may be removed from the field and the water table may be prevented from rising above the tile.